


Bamboo

by stbartsmolly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Molly, F/M, molliarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stbartsmolly/pseuds/stbartsmolly
Summary: Prompt: meeting in prison au.





	Bamboo

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (@mollyhooperish).

They met back in prison. 

(Was it still called prison if it was in in the middle of the jungle? Cells made out of bamboo, roofs made out of leaves that left them rain soaked for _days_.)

It was back when they both had tans, American accents and no idea where to go next, not that they could go anywhere anyway (not without each other, that is.)

After six months (or was it seven?) they brought her to a new cell. A cell right across from his. He had long hair and wild eyes and had been there much longer than she’d ever be. Without even speaking she knew. She knew what he was, what he was capable of, and he knew about her.

It took two weeks until they spoke for the first time, with words. Until then it had been all about physical understanding. Every hair touch, head tilt, push up and touch of the bamboo bars held meaning, for them. When they started whispering across to each other is when everything changed. 

Less than four days later they were sitting on the beach, sipping champagne and planning. Molly Hooper, cat lover, bad dresser and specialist registrar, was born. Jim fell back into James Moriarty like it had been no time at all, and together they planned everything.

And if they were sentimental once a year, heading back to the same jungle where they met, teasing their freedom with the possibility that they might get thrown back into their bamboo cells, nobody would ever know.


End file.
